El regreso de Aizen
by ricardo.arellanobarrera
Summary: Mi 2do Crossover pero ahora de Bleach Y DXD. Vean el regreso de Aizen acompañado de Vali Lucifer. En este Fic Tatsuki es una Shinigami y alumna de Yoruichi. Ichigo es promocionado a ser el capitán del nuevo escuadrón del nuevo reformado Gotei 14 Historia Original.
1. El incio

CAPITULO 1

Después de la pelea de Ginjou y su entierro en el mundo de los vivos. Ichigo y sus amigos viven en paz. Pero cierta paz no duraría para siempre a causa de una fuga y robo de un objeto preciado y a la vez peligroso. Esa fuga es por un Ex-Shinigami, Ex-Capitán del 5vo. Escuadrón del Gotei 13 y enemigo de la Sociedad de Almas, como el robo del Hogyoku, la arma más poderosa que tenían bajo custodia como a la vez temida de la Sociedad de Almas y el Gotei 13.

Aizen: Por fin después de 2 años encerrado en esta prisión de mierda podre vengarme de ti Kurosaki Ichigo, Te maldigo estúpido. –Co el Hogyoku en manos y tele transportándose a quien sabe dónde-

Cierta ciudad donde pasa de todo llamada Kouh viven ciertas personas peculiares en una peculiar edificación de 6 pisos 3 sótanos en dicha edificación se encontraban Hyoudou Iseei [El Sekiryuutei], Rias Gremory [La Reina Escarlata de la Destrucción], Akeno Himejima [La Sacerdotisa del Rayo], Asia Argento [La Ex-Monja], Koneko Toujo [Nekonomata], Xenovia [Portadora de la Espada Sagrada Durandal], Irinea Shido [La Portadora Actual de Scalibur], Gasper Vladi [Usuario del Forbidden Balor View], Vali Lucifer [Nieto del Primer Satán/ El Hakuryuuko], Kuroka [Nekonomata] Y Bikuo [Descendiente de Son Goku (Mono Volador en (China)].

Rias: Muy bien para que nos citaste en la casa Vali *Dijo con un poco de inconformidad la pelirroja*

Vali: Ha habido un gran aumento de Energía extraña en la ciudad*Hablando seriamente el peligris*

Akeno: Solo falta Kiba-kun en la reunión donde andara *Con tono preocupado las sacerdotisa*

Koneko: Tienes razón Akeno-sempai *Con tono monótono*

En eso se abre 2 círculos mágicos diferentes uno del Grupo de Rias donde sale el susodicho rubio al que estaban esperando y del otro sale cierto Gobernador de Los Ángeles Caidos.

Rias: Yuuto….donde andabas….. Azazel ¿Qué haces aquí? *con tono serio la heredera Gremory*

Kiba: Bouchou lamentamos la demora….pero surgió algo de grandes proporciones *Con tono sombrío en lo último que dijo*

Azazel: Si es cierto Rias Gremory…. Al parecer en mi zona hubo un ataque grave *Con tono un poco despreocupado pero a la vez estoico*

Los demás al escuchar eso se sorprendieron mucho y gritaron [QUEEE!], mientras en eso sale un sello del Actual Satán y los demonios hacen reverencia al saber quién llega.

Sirzechs: Lo que dice Azazel es cierto chicos *Con cierto tono preocupado*

Azazel: Sepa quién pero esa persona tiene una energía ``RARA'' para nosotros y muto a varios de nuestros soldados y los convirtió en esto *dando una foto de un Ángel Caído combinado en un Hollow*

El grupo los dio asco al ver a un individuo transformarse en una criatura fea y horrenda pero cierto castaño pregunto

Iseei: ¿Qué es eso? *con muchas preguntas y perversiones en su cabeza*

¿?: Que tal si yo respondo esa pregunta*Apareció un hombre rubio con un Hakama negro y un Haori con el símbolo del 12avo Escuadrón del Gotei 13 y una Zampakto*

Todos se sorprendieron incluso Vali y Azazel al ver que alguien sepa de esas cosas y más por su forma de presentarse y su forma de vestirse.

¿?: Yo soy Kisuke Urahara*Hablo en tono serio el rubio mientras aparece una peli morada con el shumpo*

¿?: Y yo Yoruichi Shinoi*Sonriendo como siempre la excapitán del 2do escuadrón vistiendo su Hakama del Gotei 13*

Aun viendo a los recién llegados vistiendo raramente

Azazel: ¿Y ustedes que son? *Preguntando el caído*

\- En el Gotei 13 (Sala de juntas de los Capitanes) -

Yamamoto: Muy bien los he convocado aquí Capitanes para dar la bienvenida a Kurosaki Ichigo para ser el Nuevo Capitán del Nuevo Escuadrón que acabo de fundar….ahora el Gotei 13 pasara a ser el Gotei 14 *usando su bastón lo hizo sonar contra el suelo para sentenciar la orden*

Los demás Capitanes se sorprendieron al escuchar a su Capitán Comandante al mencionar a Shinigami Sustituto y que será Capitán del Nuevo Escuadrón. En eso llega el peli naranja amarrado y amordazado gracias a unos tenientes.

Yamamoto: Gracias por traer a Kurosaki Ichigo tenientes Abarai, Madarame, Kuchiki y Matsumoto. *Hablando estoicamente pero a la vez un poco amigable*

Los susodichos: No hay de que Capitán Comandante *Dijeron al unísono*

Ichigo: mm...mmmm…mmmmmm...mmmmmm (Traducción al Español Latino: Que madres….Por qué me amordazaron imbéciles) *Con su ceño fruncido *

Yamamoto: Capitán Kuchiki podría desamarrar al Nuevo Capitán…*Con los ojos cerrados esperando al Capitán del 6avo escuadrón*

Byakuya: Si Capitán Comandante *Caminando hacia al peli naranja*…Senbonsakura

Ichigo: *Con una mirada de miedo pero después de eso se escuchó un grito que llego hasta oídos de la infame Kukaku Shiba*

Kukaku: ahhhh *Limpiándose el oído al escuchar eso y quitándole importancia*….Nahhh no es nada….pareció que escuche al cabeza hueca de Ichigo*Y en eso grita*….A trabajar Kanju

Kanju:….Hi Nee-sama *Limpiando a la cerda (su mascota) de su hermana mayor*

-Volviendo con nuestro cabeza de chorlito-

Yamamoto: Por cierto…. Kurosaki Ichigo…*con su tono de mayor de edad*…. Yo soy tu abuelo….padre de Isshin Shiba…. Mejor conocido…. Isshin Kurosaki….

Todos los capitanes y los tenientes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso más y el peli naranja abrió su boca tan grande que se le metió una mariposa infernal y se atraganto.

Unohana: Eso quiere decir Capitán Comandante que el Shinigami Sustituto será su sucesor

Yamamoto: Exactamente Capitana Unohana

Kenpachi: Mierda *Diciendo con un susurro sin que nadie lo oyera*

Ichigo: Eso quiere decir que su verdadero apellido es Shiba?

Yamamoto: Exactamente….muchacho

Ichigo: Mierd ahora falta que mi madre sea una Quincy…*Diciéndolo con sarcasmo (Aunque sea real eso)*

En eso aparece Shinji (No el de Evangelion sino de Bleach) poniéndole un Haori del nuevo 14avo Escuadrón y sonriéndole con amistad.

Yamamoto: Muy bien muchacho quien va a ser tu Teniente

Ichigo: *Al escuchar eso lo pensó un poco* Elijo a Orihime y mi 2do Oficial que sea Chad

Yamamoto: *haciendo un estruendo a su bastón para dar como oficial eso* Muy bien muchacho que así sea…. Teniente…Matsumoto….traiga a Orihime Inoue justo aquí….

Matsumoto: Hai… Capitán Comandante….*Al terminar de decir eso uso shumpo para desaparecer e ir a informar a su amiga de lo dicho*

Yamamoto: Teniente…. Abarai…Traiga a Sado Yasutora…justo aquí *Diciendo el líder del ahora Gotei 14 y nuestro teniente de pelo de piña desapareció usando shumpo para avisar al de sangre mexicana*

Ichigo: Quiero que avisarle a Nell y su facción ella fue una espada pero la sacaron por ser piadosa y su facción nos ayudaron en el Hueco Mundo…. Ellos fueron nuestros guías ahí*Rascándose la cabeza*….

Al decir esto todos se estremecieron por nombrar a sus enemigos los Huecos

Yamamoto: Acepto eso…. Actualmente necesitamos nuestros más cercanos aliados con nosotros…. Muy bien…. Tráela…. Capitán Kurosutchi…. Abra una puerta al Mundo Hueco para que traiga a los amigos de Kurosaki Ichigo…..*Con tono autoritario al último*

Mayuri: Entendido Capitán Comandante *Con su sonrisa tan sarcástica*

Mayuri: Muy bien cucaracha acompáñeme…. *Saliendo de la sala de reuniones chiflando a todo pulmón*

Y así nuestro nuevo Capitán siguió a nuestro loco y chiflado científico hasta su laboratorio y se abrió el portal y nuestro peli naranja le aviso a su amiga Nell ahora ya que después de 2 años creció hasta tener su estatura normal y su máscara restaurada.

-Volvemos con nuestros demonios, ángeles y caidos junto con nuestros ex-capitanes-

Azazel: Así que esa es toda su historia en la guerra contra los "HOLLOW'' *Rascándose la barbilla con tono de duda*

Urahara: Ciertamente es muy dolorosa…Hemos perdido a buenos capitanes por su codicia de poder y usar a los Hollow como fuente de ella *Con mirada nostálgica que se convirtió en una de tristeza*


	2. La revelacion

CAPITULO 2

Issei: Así que básicamente nos enfrentamos a alguien inmortal*Al decir lo último el castaño, Vali sonrió y soltó una carcajada*

Vali: *Matándose de risa y sus amigos lo vieron un poco confuso*….Así que básicamente es alguien muy fuerte….

Yoruichi: Claro que si jovencito *Con brazos cruzados y sus ojos entre cerrados*…. No es alguien a quien subestimar

*Aparece un peli naranja con su Haori del 14avo escuadrón del Gotei 14 y con varios tenientes y 3 huecos a su lado*

Ichigo: Urahara espero que hayas omitido algunas cosas en tu historia *Con el ceño fruncido y con mirada seria y era abrazado por una Hueco peli verde*

Nell: ITSHIGOU *Abrazando al capitán*… Es mejor decirle lo que dijo el Viejito de tu jefe

Ichigo: Ha tienes razón Nell*Rascándose la cabeza*

[MEGA FLASHBACK]

Después de que los tenientes Abarai y Matsumoto aviaron a Chad y a Orihime respectivamente e Ichigo fue a avisarle a Nell, Se presentaron en el seiritei para que se les dieran sus nuevos cargos en el ahora GOTEI 14

Yamamoto: Muy bien la razón por la que forme el 14avo escuadrón es que hace unos días escapo Aizen de su prisión y robo el Hogyoku *Ante lo revelado Ichigo y compañía se sorprendieron menos los capitanes y algunos tenientes que estaban ahí*

Ichigo: Entonces tengo que patearle el culo a Aizen de nuevo*Apretando sus puños en señal de habrá una nueva Guerra*

Yamamoto: Exacto muchacho lo tendrás que hacer…. Pero hay unas personas a quien debes de conocer antes de irte*parándose de su lugar como capitán comandante*

En eso aparece un círculo mágico donde sale un ángel con 12 alas y armadura con pelo rubio y un demonio con 10 alas y vistiendo un elegante traje un pelirrojo.

¿?: Buenos días me llamo Sirchenzs Lucifer…..Actual Satán del infierno…..*diciendo el pelirrojo de manera tranquila y con una mirada seria*

¿?: Y yo me llamo Michael…. Gobernante de los Ángeles…..*El rubio diciendo esto de manera tranquila y con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza*

Ante esto todos los capitanes y tenientes presentes menos el Capitán Comandante se sorprendieron al ver a los individuos que están en la biblia en presencia suya y los humanos excepcionales sudaron frio al ver que 2 polos opuestos están bajo un mismo techo pero no se sentía el aura de destrucción si no de amistad en los individuos de la biblia misma

Chad e Inoue : MICHAEL Y SATAN AQUÍ MISMO *El moreno y la de grande busto se sorprendieron al ver al rubio y al pelirrojo*

Ichigo: Así que hacen ustedes 2 aquí *Con su seño fruncido*

Michael: Jovencito estamos aquí para avisarles que hemos conseguido el objetivo de su convicto*El seraphin al decir esto se puso entre nervioso y serio*

Sirchezs: Su objetivo es usar el poder de los 2 Dragones Celestiales, el Hakuryuuko Y el Sekiryuutei *El pelirrojo apretando su puños en señal de impotencia*

Yamamoto: Así que su objetivo son los Dragones Celestiales….*Decía el viejo de barbilla*…Y que poder tienen ellos

Sirchenzs: Tiene el poder de matar a Dioses *El pelirrojo al decir esto todos en el recinto del Escuadrón 1 se sorprendieron*

Shinji: Pues lo más seguro que no se han enfrentado al cabeza hueca de la zanahoria *El rubio con peinado raro señalo a Ichigo*

Soi Fong: Esto es un insulto a los Shinigamis…..*La aprendiz de la transformista lo decía con desprecio*

Kyoraku: Tranquila Soi Fong nosotros también podemos ser matados*El de bata Hawaiana lo decía sonriendo amigablemente*

Soi Fong: Cállate Kyoraku*Con tono molesto*

Kenpachi: *Empezándose a descojonar de la risa* Así que esos Dragones Celestiales son poderosos

Michael: Así es pero solo uno lo es ya que entreno desde que era un crio, Pero el otro está en proceso de entrenamiento

Ukitake: En ese caso debemos de ir a ayudar YA

Yamamoto: No tan rápido Ukitake mandaremos Kurosaki Ichigo como nuestro informante, aprovechando que tiene vacaciones de sus deberes de la escuela ira ahí a ser los ojos y oídos de ese lugar en el que llaman Kouh

CÁPITANES: HI YAMAMOTO CAPITAN COMANDANTE *se decía al unísono*

Yamamoto: Por cierto Kurosaki Ichigo…debes saber la verdad de quien fue tu madre en realidad*El viejo lo decía con cierto misterio*

Ichigo: Que dices viejo….*con tono dudoso*

Aparece un sujeto de pelo negro con un Haori en tipo hombrera y con mucha barba y un ceño fruncido

¿?: Ichigo….tu mama fue una QUINCY *decía el peli negro con una voz seria y además con su rostro diciendo la verdad*

Todos menos Yamamoto se sorprendieron al escuchar eso

Ichigo: Pero que tonterías dices papa….*aun sorprendido por lo recién escuchado*

Isshin: Lo que digo es tu eres así por decirlo un hibrido de Shinigami-Quincy y parte de Hollow

Byakuya: Por lo que dices que Ichigo Kurosaki es una mezcla de razas *Con su mirada seria se dirigía al excapitán*

Isshin: Así es jovencito Kuchiki…y además tu Ichigo…*señalando a su hijo*….Eres un noble así como Kukaku Y Yoruichi…*Al escuchar eso Chad e Inoue le hicieron una reverencia a su capitán y Nell lo abrazo con fuerza*

Kuchiki:….Así que Ichigo…pertenece a la Nobleza….no me lo esperaba….pero te voy a tratar como si no lo fueras*señalando al peli zanahoria*

Sirchezs: *se muere de la risa*Así que aquí se manejan por noblezas aquí

*En eso El ángel y el diablo les contaron a todos de sus múltiples sistemas así como su manera de vivir y su alianza con las facciones así como el inmenso poder de Odín*


	3. La revelacion Parte II

CAPITULO 3

[CONTINUA FLASHBACK]

Yamamoto: Con que todo se esta revelando en este momento no es así HIJO*sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo*

Isshin: Claro que si PADRE *sonriendo al ver a su progenitor y a su primogénito*

Sirchezs: ¿Quisiera pedirles un favor? *Con tono misterioso*

[Fin del FLASHBACK]

Ichigo: *Saca su Zampakto en modo Bankai-Fullbring* Tu Sekiryuutei *Apuntando al castaño*

Issei: *Se asusta al ver que gran espada y tal persona lo apunta hacia ella*HI *Asustado*

Ichigo: *Blande a Zangetsu hacia el auto proclamado rey Harem*

Issei: *Por instinto dragón activa su armadura para repeler la espada del peli zanahoria*

Urahara: Que haces Ichigo *con tono preocupado*

Yoruichi: Maldición Ichigo que mierda haces *con cierta rabia la pelimorada*

Ichigo: CALLENSE MIERDA… Hay nuevas órdenes del viejo tenemos que llevarlos a la sociedad de almas a estos tarados *señalando a Iseei Y Vali*… Y entregárselos al capitán Mayuri *Con tono enojado*

Rias: Si tocas a mi Issei tendrás muchos enemigos *Con una aura amenazante hacia el peli naranja*

Akeno: Si tocas a Issei-kun te freiré *cargando sus rayos en sus manos hacia el susodicho*

*Aparece 1 Espada peli verde frente a frente de la pelirroja y la azabache*

Nell: ITSHIGOU *Mirando a su capitán*

Ichigo: Si Nell*volteando a ver a su subordinada*

Nell: Usa tu mascara Hollow para vencer a ese dragón *Lanzándole su espada al Shinigami peli naranja*

Ichigo: De acuerdo Nell *poniéndose su máscara de Hollow y cogiendo la espada de su amiga Hollow* Sus existencias son muy riesgosas para la Sociedad De Almas ZETZUGA TENSHOU *Blandiendo su espada con una potente aura atacando a un castaño y aun peliblanco a una velocidad monstruosa*

Vali: DIVIDE DIVING *Usando su máxima técnica*

Issei: BOST BOST BOST BOST BOST BOST TRANSFER *Dandole mas potencia a la contra ofensiva a Vali*

En eso una doble espada absorbió esos 2 ataque y los regreso a una milagrosa ventana que estaba abierta a si minimizando los daños y los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron mucho al ver a un peliblanco con un Hakama y un Haori de capitán del 13° escuadrón del Gotei 14°

Ichigo: Ukitake que haces *Volteando a ver a su colega capitán*

Ukitake: Ya estuvo suficiente Ichigo *Con su tono serio* Ya los probamos y son de fiar además…*Diciendo eso aparece un pelirrojo con una mirada seria*

Sirchenzs: Gracias Capitán Ukitake, Capitán Kurosaki *Volteando a ver a sus conocidos*Lo siento por que les hice pasar eso chicos, hermana

Rias: One-sama pero que es todo esto*Con un tono de regaño*

Sirchezs: Lo siento pero tuve que hacer todo esto para que sepan que ellos *Señalando a los Shinigami/ La Espada* No se andan de bromas ellos una pelea es su vida literalmente

Ukitake: Así es niños para nosotros un conflicto es nuestra vida *Con un tono serio el Capitán más relajado del ahora Gotei14°* No es así Shiro-chan

Aparece un ¿NIÑO? Con un Hakama negro y un Haori del 10mo escuadrón

Toshiro: Es capitán Hitsugaya *con una mirada fría como el hielo pero su voz parecía estar a punto de gritar* Y si todo lo que dice el Capitán Ukitake es cierto si ustedes mueren SE ACABO *mirando fijamente a sus ahora aliados*

Yoruichi: Alguien podría decirme en donde me perdí *rascándose su oído de la manera más sarcásticamente posible*

Urahara: A mi igual*el rascándose su cabellera y sonriendo como un idiota*

Después de eso los Gremory Y los Shinigami Exiliados escucharon el relato de Sirchezs y de Ukitake pero nuestros exiliados se mataron de risa en la parte donde Ichigo se encontraba amordazado pero fueron callados por el mismo peli naranja por medio de un Shinigami Shop de puños [N/A: Esta parte me la robe de Soul Eater específicamente de Shinigami-Sama xD] y algunos voltearon a ver mal al nuevo capitán 1-. Porque es un noble 2-. Porque es un nieto del máximo jefe del Gotei 14 y 3-. Su actitud parece rebelde ante sus ojos, adema de que saben el verdadero objetivo del Traidor-Convicto de Aizen Sousuke los 2 Dragones Celestiales

Azazel: Así que para que ese tipo triunfe en sus planes macabros necesita a estos 2 críos *bufándose al decir esto y señalando a Issei y Vali el caído*

Ukitake: Así es según los rumores también necesita el poder Divino de Great Read y de Urubuous Ophis para que el mismo tenga el poder suficiente para destruir dimensiones con suma facilidad *Sentado en una silla y tomando agua según lo recomendado por la Capitana Unohana al peliblando para que no se canse demasiado*

Rias: Así que se acerca una guerra muy sangrienta*suspiro la pelirroja*

Toshiro: Así es jovencita *Sentado en el suelo en una esquina*

Ichigo: Si una vez le patee el culo a Aizen lo volveré a hacer *tronándose los nudillos el colegial*

¿?:Nosotros les ayudaremos *en eso una garganta se abre y se revela a 3 Espadas que se creían muertos*

Nell E Ichigo: Ulquiorra, Harribel, Grimmjoww *se sorprendieron ambos*


	4. Sorpresas I

CAPITULO 4

¿?: Nosotros les ayudaremos *en eso una garganta se abre y se revela a 3 Espadas que se creían muertos*

Nell E Ichigo: Ulquiorra, Harribel, Grimmjoww *se sorprendieron ambos*

El resto del grupo miró a los recién llegados y a ellos se sorprendieron incluso los ex-capitanes Shinigami

Urahara: U…Us…Ustedes que hacen aquí no fueron… -Diciendo con cierto temor en sus palabras [N/a: Si supieran que este es muy cabronaso y tiene pinta de actor de TV] Y tartamudeaba-

Ulquiorra: Derrotados por siempre…*Diciéndolo con cierta indiferencia que fue notada por el grupo Gremory y de Vali*

Harribel: Fuimos encontrados por Nell después de la pelea de Aizen*Decía la morena rubia espada*

Grimmjoww: Y después curados por su saliva de ella *La pantera señalaba a la peliverde*

Ichigo: Nell que hiciste *mirando a su amiga*

Nell: ITSHIGOU Nell lo siente pero necesitaba rescatar a mis hermanos espada*bajando la cabeza muy tímidamente*

Ichigo: *suspiro con cierta derrota* De acuerdo…pero por que quieren ayudarme a derrotar a Aizen*mirando a los Hollow*

Ulquiorra: Los ayudáramos porque esa escoria estará formando a un nuevo grupo de Espadas y además nosotros 3 tenemos una deuda de vida contigo*señalando al capitán zanahoria*

Ichigo: Pero porque conmigo *señalándose a si mismo*

Grimmjoww: Pues porque así lo decidimos ya que tu derrotaste al pendejo de Aizen y te autoproclamaste Rey de Hueco Mundo *sonrió descaradamente*

Todos al escuchar eso se sorprendieron mucho al saber que tenían a un nuevo rey de los Hollow ya que por lo que habían escuchado los Hollow era malos pero no todos

Harribel: Ya que eres Rey Hollow has demostrado que puedes combatir a los Espadas y vivir para contarlo *cruzando sus brazos mostrando sus senos*

Issei: *Al ver eso Issei se éxito mucho y le dio una Hemorragia Nasal y fue golpeado por Rias en su nuca* Lo siento Bouchou

Rias: Issei que pensabas *con una aura de hostilidad detrás de ella*

Issei: Nada Bouchou *con mirada derrotada*

Vali: Así que tú eres un Rey... He encontrado mi rival perfecto…*Sonriendo maliciosamente*

Ichigo: Si soy un Rey, Capitán, Shinigami sustituto, Vizard, Hollow, Quincy, Fullbringer y Humano *suspiro con derrota*… No sé si los problemas vienen a mi o yo me acerco a los problemas *con una mueca de estupidez*

Rias: Por lo visto eres como Issei y Vali *sonrió al peli naranja*

Ichigo: Soy Ichigo Kurosaki… Capitán del 14° escuadrón del Gotei 14°… Mucho Gusto *volteando a ver a la pelirroja *

Rias: Rias Gremory Heredera del Clan Gremory *dándole la mano al Rey*

Vali: Vali Lucifer Nieto del Satán Original *mirando con indiferencia al sumiso por la Kuchiki*

Azazel: Azazel Gobernante de los Ángeles Caidos *sonriendo divertidamente al capitán*

Grimmjoww, Ulquiorra, Harribel: Hollows de la categoría Menos Grande de la categoría Arrancar de la categoría Espada los más fuertes Hollow *El trio mirando con superioridad al resto*

Issei: Sekiryuutei portador del Dragón Gales novio de Rias Gremory y FUTURO REY HAREM *gritando a todo pulmón lo último*

Kon: *Lo último que grito el castaño este se le aventó y lo abrazo y lloro a todo pulmón y gritando* Eres mi puto Héroe muchacho quiero estar con un ejemplo como tu

Ante esto el sequito Gremory les salió una gota de vergüenza al ver al dúo pervertido

Sequito Gremory: Bakas *suspirando un poco y susurrando*

Ante lo escuchado esto un colegial llego tras ellos y los pateo tan duramente que salieron disparados hacia una pared

Ichigo: *pateando al dúo* Malditos pervertidos *gritando a todo pulmón*

El dúo pervertido gritando a todo pulmón pero fueron atrapados por cierta peli negra con una gran cola de caballo de busto mediano vestida con el uniforme del grupo de las fuerzas especiales del Gotei 14

¿?: Vaya veo que aun sigues en problemas Ichigo *sonriendo amistosamente*

Ichigo: *Volteando a ver a la recién llegada y se sorprendió*

¿?: Que acaso tengo algo en la cara *con voz de fastidio*

Ichigo: Tatsuki…*gritando a todo pulmón*

Cierta peli morada transformista felina se empezó a cagar de la risa tan fuerte que empezó a estornudar fuertemente

Yoruichi: Que divertido *riéndose* Soi-Fong sabia como ibas a reaccionar *cambiando a su tono de fastidio* Ahora debo de ser un gato por un mes y estar con ella…*suspiro*

Tatsuki: Soy entrenada por Soi-Fong-san en lo más básico…luego aprenderé el nivel profesional*con tono orgulloso*

Ichigo: ¿Pero por qué decidiste ser Shinigami? *con su mirada babosa*

Tatsuki: Por Orihime también es una Shinigami y además debo de cuidarla porque ella sin mi cuidado puede hacer explotar cosas *dándole un zape a la zanahoria*

En eso suena un palmeo de 2 manos y se gira el zanahoria al ver el origen y se da cuenta de 2 excapitanes sonriendo

Ichigo: Urahara….Yoruichi… ustedes tienen algo que ver en esto *con tono molesto*

Urahara: *sonriendo* Veras Ichigo… ella acudió a mí para que la convierta y aprobó todo esto el capitán comandante ya que ella es la amiga de su nieto y por lo que ve ella tenía un gran Riatsu siendo humana al igual que tus hermanas que ahora están siendo convertidas en Shinigami por tu viejo*esto con una sonrisa diabólica*

Ichigo: *Se sorprendió tanto que dio un MEGA grito* QUEEEEEE

== En Karakura ==

{Sotano secreto de los Vizards}

¿?: *Cierta castaña se estornuda un poco*

¿?: *La pelinegra voltea a ver a su gemela*Te pasa algo ¿Yuzu?

Yuzu: No es nada Karin

¿?: *Un excapitán parado frente a ellas*Vamos hijas ahora deberán ir con mi antiguo Oficial él les enseñara todo acerca del actual Seiritei

==Casa de Issei==

A nuestro capitán trolleable le acaba de dar un ataque y se desmayó siendo curado por una exmonga rubia que ni así tuvo efecto por gran cantidad de energía le consumía por su nivel espiritual


	5. Sorpresas II

CAPITULO 5

¿?: *Un excapitán parado frente a ellas*Vamos hijas ahora deberán ir con mi antiguo Oficial él les enseñara todo acerca del actual Seiritei

==Casa de Issei==

A nuestro capitán trolleable le acaba de dar un ataque y se desmayó siendo curado por una exmonga rubia que ni así tuvo efecto por gran cantidad de energía le consumía por su nivel espiritual

Rias: *Un poco asustada por eso* Que ha pasado aquí

Urahara: Nada solo que Kurosaki Ichigo le tomo mal la noticia de que sus hermanas sean Shinigamis*Sonriendo el rubio [N/A: HDP Kisuke]*

Azazel: Por cierto ustedes son Hollow*Señalando a los espadas*

Ulquiorra: Si y que BASURA *diciendo lo último en voz alta*

Vali: Con que así se ven las almas caídas en pena *mirando a los Hollow de clase alta*

Grimmjoww: Idiota si y que somos almas caídas en pena estúpido *Con su tono de voz altisonante y obsceno*

Akeno: Pero si ustedes están muertos como tienen ahora mismo cuerpo físico*con tono de duda la sacerdotisa*

Harribel: Por nuestra energía espiritual tan grande es capaz de que la tengamos *mirando con superioridad a la azabache*

Issei: *Recuperándose de la patada*Alguien anoto la matricula*con dolor en la cabeza*

Irinea: Issei-kun estas bien *con tono preocupado*

Issei: Si Irinea estoy bien… *sobándose la cabeza*….por cierto Ddraig me hablo….*Con tono serio*

/Flashback mental/

Ddraig: Aibou… *el gran dragón hablando con su huésped de manera seria*

Issei: Que paso amigo *Mirando a su camarada muy serio*

Ddraig: Hay algo con ese muchacho Ichigo Kurosaki…*con el tono en serio y misterio*

Iseei: Que es Ddraig *sorprendido al escuchar eso*

Ddraig: Ese chico tiene a un peligroso Hollow en su interior y rivaliza con mi poder y el de Albión así como los líderes de las 3 facciones juntos *mirando fijamente al castaño y tocando su frente con una garra mostrándole el gran poder del peli zanahoria*

Issei: *el castaño pervertido al ver como peleaba el peli naranja en su modo Vasto Lorde y eliminaba con facilidad al 4to espada y en su pelea con Kokutto al ver como destruía las puertas del infierno pero en una de esas como regresaba ahí y el mismo infierno le presta poderes para sellar al peli blanco pecador*

Ddraig: Ya ves que terrible poder tiene y eso es que tiene una parte de sus poderes pero hay algo peculiar en ese chico según presiento brota de el cierto poder de Shinigami, Hollow, Vizard, Fullbringer, Quincy es increíble esa combinación viniendo solo de un Humano *con el mismo tono de misterio pero de advertencia al mismo tiempo*

Issei: Eso quiere decir que el solo puede derrotarme con facilidad*suspirando en lo último*

Ddraig: Así parece Aibou pero aparte ese chico tiene un noble corazón lo presiento en él ya que usa sus poderes para proteger a los demás, Así como tu compañero *dejando el tono serio a uno de felicidad*

Issei:*asiente en lo último*

Ddraig: Solo te pido una cosa no seas pervertido con la chicas que lo rodean a el ya esas muchachas pueden repeler ese poder de atracción que tienes y para ellas tu serás un sucio pervertido*Con tono como de regaño el dragón*

Issei: Hai *diciendo esto con un tono de miedo*

Ddraig: Bueno chico me voy a dormir…*empieza a roncar como bebe el dragón celestial*

/Fin del Flash Back/

Rias: Así que Kurosaki Ichigo es muy poderoso *volteando a ver al capitán más ¨RESPONSABLE¨*[N/A: Digamos es UN POCO responsable]

Urahara: Así es ya que el logro lo imposible que ninguna Shinigami haya tenido *Abanicandose con so bicolor ido abanico*

Yoruichi: Tener el espíritu del guerrero pero a la vez una voluntad inquebrantable y junto con la alma de una buena persona *sonríe la morena*

Akeno: Pero si es un Hollow y el Actual Rey Hollow ¿Por qué no tiene esa mascara? *señala a la rubia de pechos grandes arrancar*

Harribel: La razón de esto es porque en el predomina varias fuerzas y hace que mantenga estable esa gran combinación*responde seriamente*

Azazel: Pero no se saldrá de control el *apuntando con indiferencia al capitán desmayado*

Ulquiorra: *asiente*Si solo que el haya muerto llegara su forma Vasto Lorde y lo destruirá a todo el no conoce en esa forma quien es aliado y quien es enemigo los ataca por igual *con su mirada melancólica habla el cuarto espada*

Grimmjoww: Pero sigue siendo un idiota *bufa la pantera azulino*

De pronto siente una mirada furiosa y a la vez hostil el 6to espada y de inmediato una mega pata en su nuca que lo manda a volar fuera de la casa destruyendo la ventana en el proceso y un patio vecinal

Ichigo: *Recién se levanta y grita a todo pulmón* Que dices de mi Estúpido

Grimmjoww: *Usa sonido el espada para aparecer frente al capitán y rey*Lo que escuchaste baboso


End file.
